


Hesperoxiphion

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beryl is in denial about the monster she's become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesperoxiphion

~ Hesperoxiphion ~

"I'm human," she says.

the spiked protrusions  
on her shoulders  
and the pointed tips  
of her ears

disagree.

"I'm _human_ ," she repeats,  
as if trying to convince herself.

But her reflection in the mirror,  
Unlike her treacherous voice,  
Does not lie.

even when she folds her fingers  
over her shoulder spikes  
concealing them from sight  
along with her claws

and tilts her head in  
just the right way  
so that her ears disappear  
in the waves of her hair

She can't hide the blood-red irises,  
Which are windows to the soul,  
That she sold.

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> Beryl's eye color in this poem is based on her appearance in the Crystal anime, not the 90's anime.


End file.
